Don't judge a book by it's cover
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: A lost spirit in this world has finally found some hope in this world. From being hurt, lied to and abused, this is a truly good thing, but what if... just letting go is the best thing to do?
1. Meeting her

**So I reading a story and I came up with this. It's a lot like the story I was reading, it's called Looks can be deceiving by limegreenandagirl (is the author name right?) and I talked with her and she said I could take some ideas from her story. SO please if you do review do put stuff like you stole this or you stole that. She gave me permission to use it and so I give her credit for a lot of stuff in this story. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.1 Meeting her

"So that means one half plus one half equals FAIRY GODPARENTS," yelled Timmy's crazy 6th grade teacher, . Timmy sighed and looked out the window. He's been hoping for a new teacher since 4th grade when became his 4th grade teacher, but somehow he's been able to follow Timmy up to 6th grade.

"I wish something exciting would happen," mumbled Timmy to himself. Little did he know his godparents were making that wish come true, soon enough a girl walked into the classroom and gave Mr. Crocker a note.

"Oh great a new student, I guess we have to hear your name and your life story and how great you think everything is and blah blah blah," said Mr. Crocker while sitting down at his desk.

Timmy looked at the girl, she had purple hair (strange), she had on a black t-shirt that said 'Linkin Park, bright pink skinny jeans, and if you looked closely her eyes almost looked red, then another color, then another color, she also had on diamond necklace that was in a shape of a teardrop.

"I'm not going to tell you my life story," she said while looking at Mr. Crocker "I think that would be kinda long but I will tell you my name." She turned her head back to the class and said " Hi, my name is Roxanne Medley, but please call my Roxy, I hate the name Roxanne." She sat stood there for a second waiting for Mr. Crocker to give her a seating assignment, so she turned toward him and said "Um, where do I sit?"

"Oh," he said looking like he was snapping out of something "Uh, take the seat next to Turner."

"Did you guys make this happen," whispered Timmy to his fairy godparents and god brother who where disguised as a green pencil, a pink pen, and a purple eraser.

"Nope," replied Cosmo "I had a purple cow floating above the school!" Wanda rolled her eyes and said "Well get it down you idiot!"

"Okay," Cosmo said while waving his wand. Soon a purple cow came crashing in through the ceiling on top of Mr. Crocker. Wanda sighed and made the cow disappear.

Roxy just rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat next to Timmy. Timmy stared at her with wide eyes. Roxy looked at Timmy out of the corners of her eyes, when she saw that Timmy was staring at her, she turned to the side of her seat and said "Hi I'm Roxy. What's your name?"

"I'm T-ti-ti," Timmy stuttered before Wanda whispered to Timmy "Your name is Timmy!"

"Timmy," He said with Wanda's help "Timmy Turner."

"The Timmy Turner," Roxy said with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, um, said your name."

"Oh yeah." Roxy slightly tilted her head like she was studying him or giving him an evaluation on a scale of one to ten. Timmy looked at his fairies to see Cosmo and Poof playing in their own worlds, and Wanda looking at Roxy with a thoughtful look on her face, like she was having a war inside her head to see if something was wrong with Roxy.

"So how good of a teacher is ," asked Roxy finally breaking the silence, well even though it wasn't that silent. The class was going haywire and doing whatever they wanted because was still passed out from the purple cow falling on him.

"Well I guess he's a good teacher if you like teachers yelling "fairy godparents"," Timmy said. Roxy laughed at Timmy's comment.

"Well I think I've seen crazier stuff," When she said that she got a distant look on her face but quickly shook it off.

"So where you from," asked Timmy, he was suddenly interested in her story.

"Well I've moved a lot," she looked kind of sad at that thought "But where I'm originally from is here, in Dimsdale. Well the south part near the beach that is. Well enough about me, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yep, right here in the middle of Dimsdale."

"That's cool, I wish I could live in one place my whole life."

"Trust me you don't want to, it gets boring... Sometimes." She laughed at Timmy's comment then looked at and said "Does he get knocked out often?" Timmy pretended to ponder this then said "Pretty much." She laughed again and put her feet on top of her desk (Her shoes where also bright pink also, if you wanted to know) and said "I could get used to this." Timmy smiled at this. He thought for a second and then said "Hey want to come over later?" She looked taken back at this and then said "Well I don't know. My ma- I mean my father might get mad at me, I mean I have some chores after school."

"Oh come on, at least just for a few hours?"

"Okay _just_ for a few hours, then I have to go home." Roxy pulled out her backpack and started reading a book and Timmy watched, well without her noticing. Soon the bell rang for lunch to start.

After lunch

Roxy and Timmy were having a great time. They ate lunch and decided to hang out outside while they waited for the bell to ring to signal for them to go to class. Well they were having a great time till Trixie Tangg and her 'best friend' Veronica Star came up to them.

"He Roxy," Trixie tried to sound friendly but just sounded snooty "I was wondering if you wanted to join our group. You have the look which can make up for you not having any money. All you need to do is leave Timmy and come with us." Timmy slumped his shoulders in defeat because he knew that no one gave up Trixie's offers to join their exclusive group, well if you ever got one. Roxy stood up and said "No way, I've heard about you _Trixie._" Roxy's voice dripping with venom "I like hanging out with Timmy, he's a better friend than you'll ever be. So just go to your little 'exclusive group' and leave us be." Timmy was surprised at what Roxy was saying. She actually _wanted_ to hang out with him.

Veronica scoffed and said "Come on Trixie, we don't need to hang out with these losers." they turned around and started walking off, then Veronica turned her heard, waved her hand and Timmy than winked at him. Obviously Roxy noticed that so when she sat down she asked "What was that about. Ooo does Timmy have girlfriend." Her voice was playing and Timmy groaned.

"No," he said "She just has a crush on me, but I could care less." The bell rang and they went to class.

Walking to Timmy's house

"So what do you like to do," asked Timmy while they were walking to his house.

"Well my most favorite thing to do is read, but not just books, I also like reading comic books. Um well I like listening to music, playing video games, stuff like that," she replied. Timmy was amazed, he never met a girl in his life that liked all the same things he did.

"What do you like to do," she asked after she noticed he was silent.

"Just exactly what you do," he replied while smiling. In no time they were at his house.

In Roxy's view, Timmy's mom was super nice. She gave them snacks and what not, to eat while they hung out up in Timmy's room. And his dad was very nice to, maybe just a little bit crazy (well not Crocker crazy), but nice none the less. Timmy and Roxy where having a great time reading comic books, playing games, and jut plain hanging out.

"Hey Timmy," said Roxy while putting down her comic book "Can I ask you something. Oh that's not the question!" Timmy laughed at what she said. She took things literal a lot and so she thinks other people do to.

"Sure," he said while putting down his comic book.

"Well, what do you do if you have a secret about someone, but it might hurt the person that you know the secret about if you tell them?"

"Well, who's the person?"

"You." she sighed and rested her chin on her knees. This got Timmy wondering. What could she know about him? He didn't have any secrets that were super big, well except that he had fairy godparents, but there was noway she could have known about that, so he said "Just tell me, it's not like I'm going to get mad at you or anything." But sure enough he was wrong, he just didn't know. Roxy sighed and said "Okay, but you have to promise you wont get mad or anything 'kay?" He shook his head yes and she said "Okay, well Timmy I don't know how to tell you this, but. Ugh why is this so hard to do? Okay, Timmy, I know you have fairy godparents." Timmy eyes went wide eyes with shock.

"What," he said in disbelief "How did you find out?"

"I-i-i." But before she could actually answer, Timmy's fairies popped out of a fish bowl, they hugged and started crying while saying "I'll miss. I don't want you to go. I don't want to have my memory erased." Roxy eyes widened at the last part. Timmy was going to get his memory erased, because of her. Suddenly Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see it was Roxy. She smiled sadly down at him and said "Timmy if you're going to get your memory erased, so am I." Timmy wiped away his tears and said "Why would you do that?"

"Because Timmy, you're my best friend and it's my fault that you're going to get your memory erased, so it's only fair." Timmy nodded and let this information sink in. Roxy was a true friend and it's not like she knew that he was going to get his memory erased if she said that she knew he had fairy godparents out loud, so Timmy said "Thanks Roxy, Jorgan should be here any second." Timmy grabbed Roxy's hand with one, the other to his fairy godparents and they all closed their eyes, except for Roxy. She kept her eyes wide opened looking for this 'Jorgan'. After a while Roxy asked "Um Timmy, is he supposed to be here by now?" Timmy blinked in surprise that Jorgan hadn't shown up yet, so Wanda poofed up a book that said 'Da Rules' and Wanda read a rule out loud.

"If any human finds out that a child has a fairy godparent(s), the child's fair godparent(s) will be taken away and the child will have his/hers memory erased." Then something dawned on Timmy.

"Roxy, are you human," Timmy asked. Roxy looked scared and pale, then she sighed and said "DO you have any newspaper that's from two years ago in august?" Timmy thought for a minute then nodded.

"Can you go get it?" Timmy nodded and went up into the attic, for whatever reason Roxy wanted him to get this newspaper, it must be important, so it's a good thing that his dad collected newspaper. Timmy came back to his room with the newspaper, Roxy took it from his hand and turned the pages then she realized, whatever she was looking for was on the front page. She gave the newspaper back to Timmy and said "Read the front page." The newspaper said

_On August 1__st__ a girl named Roxanne Medly was reported missing, a friend (Kathleen Bridger) who was with Roxanne the day she went missing said "We were being stupid. It was raining and we decided to have a race to see who could swim out the farthest into the lake, suddenly the storm got worst and Roxy disappeared." On August 5__th__ Roxanne was found dead at the bottom of Lake Dimsdale with seaweed caught around her ankles, this shows that the seaweed either pulled her down and she drowned or that she was struck by lightning and when she went to the bottom of the lake, the seaweed just caught onto her ankles and that's why she never floated up. On August 6__th__ the Madly family had a funeral for their only daughter, she will be missed. (Picture of Roxanne Medly on right, picture of Kathleen Bridger on left) _

Timmy looked at the picture, it looked exactly like what the Roxy in front of him did.

"I-is this you," asked Timmy in a shaky voice "I-n the picture?" Roxy nodded her head sadly.

"How are you alive now," Timmy asked again, he knew it was a personal question, but he needed to know. Roxy sighed and said "Long story short, when I died a fairy found me told me I could be alive again and I took up the opportunity. He told me I had to wear this necklace." She held up the necklace that was shaped like a teardrop "And it would make me a bornagain, but there is a catch. If the glass teardrop shatters, I fade away and go where ever I'm supposed to when I was supposed to be dead. It's kind of like you're cheating death." Wanda and Cosmo gasped and went up closer to Roxy.

"You're a bornagain," asked Wanda. Roxy nodded slowly, scared at Cosmo and Wanda's outburst.

"There hasn't been one since I was born," Cosmo said while throwing his hands in the air. Timmy was about to say something but then Roxy's watch beeped.

"Uh oh," she said while looking at her watch "I really have to get going." She put all her stuff in her backpack and ran out the door while saying "Bye Timmy! See you tomorrow!" And with that she was gone.

Roxy ran down an abandoned alleyway till she got to the end. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she saw no one was, she swiped her charm over the brick wall, and a black door appeared in the brick and she went inside, preparing for what she was about to go through.

**Well how did you like the first chapter? Please review, you'll make me super happy! I do not own Fairly odd parents.**


	2. I hate you with all my heart

**Reply to reviews**

**Limegreenpandagirl(is it right this time?)-Sorry for making my story like yours. I promise that I'll make it as different as possible.**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I also just wanted to say again that a lot of these ideas come from Limegreenpandagirl's story called 'looks can be deceiving' and I want to giver her most credit of this story! Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

Ch.2 I hate you with all my heart

Roxy quietly closed the giant black wood door, hoping that her master wouldn't hear her just barely coming home, sadly he did.

"Where have you been," asked an evil British voice behind her. Roxy groaned inwardly and slowly turned around.

"Out," she replied with a casual shrug.

"Out where," he asked with a sneer.

"Why do you care, Anti-Cosmo," her sneer was just as bad as his and her voice was also dripping with venom.

"I care because I'm your master which means you work for me! Unless you want to go live out in the streets again, I suggest you answer the questions that I ask you!" Roxy looked like she was about to lunge at Ant-Cosmo, but she took a deep breath and said "I was out okay! And besides, my friend would let me live with him as long as I needed to!" Anti-Cosmo smirked and quickly snatched Roxy's chain and pulled it off. He poofed up a blue bat, held it next to the fragile glass charm and said "Wouldn't it be a pity if your 'friend' was never to see you again and nobody will know what happened." Roxy gasped and said "You wouldn't!" He smirked and said "Oh I would." Tears instantly sprung to her eyes, she hung her head low and whispered "Please, don't. I'm sorry." Anti-Cosmo sneered again and threw the the necklace back at Roxy and said "That's what I thought." Roxy quickly caught the necklace before it could hit the ground and shatter.

"You don't have to do your work tonight," Anti-Cosmo said "But you have to do double tomorrow!" Anti-Cosmo turned around and started to float away but then he turned back around and said "Oh and one more thing." He came closer to Roxy and then slapped her as hard as he could. That snapped something in Roxy, tears came down fast her face and she ran farther into the castle and into her room.

She started pacing in frustration suddenly she stopped and looked at a picture frame on her little pink nightstand. It was a picture of her and Anti-Cosmo. It was around the time where Anti-Cosmo had let her come live with him and his family. It was a close up of him and her. She was smiling big and cheesy while he had a small smile while he was rolling his eyes, it was also the only picture she had of him smiling. She kept this because she thought that Anti-Cosmo was nice and thought of him as a second father, but she was wrong. She screamed at the top of her lungs while throwing the picture at the cold black stone wall. She was going to use that picture when she went to college to become a photographer. It was the best picture she ever took and now it was ruined. Photography was her life and dream and that picture was going to get her anywhere. She didn't care though, she hated him, she hated everything about him and always will, she hated him with all his heart. How could have she been so stupid to think that Anti-Cosmo was a nice person! Well could anyone think he was a nice person...er...fairy, well anti-fairy. I guess that's why they call them 'anti-fairies. She'll just use a different photo! She sank to her knees and cried even harder. It felt like she cried all night.

Next morning

It was morning and Timmy was waiting for Roxy to show up to school, to pass the time Timmy was talking to his fairy godparents.

"Where do you think she is," asked Timmy. Wanda was about to say something, then the class door opened with a loud crash. The whole class suddenly shut up and stopped what their were doing to see what made the loud sound emitting from the door. It was Roxy. She was wearing sunglasses over her eyes and her hand was over her cheek. She walked in a sluggish and tired movement. Everyone just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Is everything all right sweetheart," asked Wanda.

"No," replied back Roxy. Her voice was scratchy and faint.

"What happened," asked Timmy, he was worried about his friend. Roxy didn't say anything but she took her hand off her cheek and took off the sunglasses. She had a giant red mark on her face and her eyes where red and puffy.

"What happened," asked Timmy.

"It's not important, I was just up all night," she replied "But Timmy, do you have a number I could call, like a house number or a cell phone?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well I was wondering if we could hang later, but I have to go strait home and do some chores. I need to call you when I'm done." Timmy's face brighten when he heard that she wanted to hang out later. He gave her his house number. She tried to smile put it gave her to much pain so she simply said "Thank you."

After School

Roxy came home... well not exactly home more like prison. So Roxy came back to prison... No she thought a better idea. Hell. Roxy, after school, came back to Hell, in a happy mood.

"Well looked who decided to come home on time," said Anti-Cosmo in a fake happy mood.

"More like hell," she mumbled, her happy mood disappearing all together.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She faked smiled and started towards the supply closet while asking "So what else do I need today besides what I do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said for punishment that you were going to double my chores."

"Oh I thought the slap was enough, you get off from that punishment, but it doesn't mean you can go off and do whatever you want! Got it?" Anti-Cosmo sounded like he had to force himself to say that she didn't have to do double chores. Roxy guessed he didn't want to loose his 'slave'.

"Yes master," Roxy replied in a whisper. Anti-Cosmo drifted off to who knows where and Roxy got started on her chores.

When she was done, she ran up to her room, took out her cell phone and called Timmy's number.

"Hello," Roxy heard Timmy's Mom say after a couple of rings.

"Hi Mrs. Turner! Is Timmy home," Roxy asked.

"Oh yes he his, one second." It wasn't very long before she heard Timmy say "Hello?"

"Hey Timmy, it's Roxy." Roxy's good mood suddenly returned when she heard Timmy on the phone.

"Oh hey Roxy! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you want to go and hang out somewhere."

"That sounds great!"

"Great, I'll be at your house in about fifteen minutes."

"Got it, see ya in a few."

"'Kay see ya." Right after Roxy hung up the phone, she went strait to her closet to find an outfit. She decided on a black dress, a black quarter sleeve sweater, black and lime green striped tights, and her bright pink sneakers. She quickly did her long purple hair into a high ponytail. She quickly grabbed her purse (which had all her money in) and headed toward the large black wooden door, then Anti-Cosmo stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Out," she replied with a shrug (well doesn't this look familiar?) and she started heading towards the door again, but Anti-Cosmo stopped her, again.

"Out where." Now he was getting on her nerves.

"I really don't know." Now that wasn't a total lie. She didn't know where she and Timmy were going to go but she wasn't going to tell him that she and Timmy were going to go hang out.

"Fine," he said while crossing his arms "But be back before midnight."

"Yes dad," she replied with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. Even though he was her master, he still acted like a dad. She stepped around him and opened the big black door and stepped outside, and quickly walked to Timmy's house.

With Timmy

Timmy hung up the phone and went back upstairs to his room.

"Who was that," asked Cosmo.

"Poof, poof," added Poof

"Just Roxy," Timmy replied.

"What did she want," asked Wanda. Ever since they found out Roxy was a bornagain they've been very interested with her.

"She asked if I wanted to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"We both don't know yet, want to come with us?" Timmy knew that his fairy godparents where going to stay home so that he and Roxy could hang out alone but he felt bad about just leaving them here, and besides Roxy liked his fairy godparents and they liked her, so he was pretty sure that she wouldn't mind.

"Oh we don't want to intrude," Wanda knew that Timmy liked Roxy, so when they were together, Wanda made sure that they kept their distances.

"I'm sure Roxy won't mind." Wanda seemed to cave and so she nodded her head and said "Thanks Timmy, so have you been at least thinking about where you guys want to go?" Timmy was about to say no but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," yelled Timmy as he ran for the door. He opened it to see Chester and AJ standing there.

"Oh, hey guys," said Timmy with a disappointment in his voice.

"Hey dude," said Chester "Want to go throw water balloons at Tootie again?"

"Well I kinda already have plans and," Timmy said but he was cut off by AJ yelling "GIRL!" and Chester yelling it with AJ while running down the street.

Roxy walked up to Timmy and asked "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing," said Timmy "They're just not all that into girls, you know what I'm saying?"  
"Yeah."

"Want to come inside for a sec?"

"Sure."

"So where are we going," asked Timmy as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"Don't really know. All I know is, is that I needed to get away from that prison," Roxy grumbled the last part.

"Is home really that bad?" Roxy was about to ask him what he meant, then she realized what she said and said "Oh, um yeah. An- I mean Dad is just giving me a hard time." Man she was really bad at this whole lying business.

"Well at least he let you go out right?"  
"Yeah, right." Roxy actually felt bad about lying to Timmy but there was no possible way that she could tell him that she worked for Anti-Cosmo. That would be like telling him that she killed his own mother! Timmy and Anti-Cosmo are the biggest enemies, she would always have to listen to Anti-Cosmo about his ranting,complaints and hatred at Timmy. Before she actually met Timmy, she thought that Timmy would be this some kind of super mean, jerk guy, but actually he was super nice and she really liked him. There was also no possible way that she could tell Anti-Cosmo that she hangs out with Timmy. She didn't even want to think about the things that Anti-Cosmo would do to her.

"Roxy, you okay," asked Timmy, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Why do you ask," asked Roxy.

"Well you just went pale there for a second."

"Oh really? I think you're starting to see things Timmy."

"Whatever." Timmy opened his door to his bedroom and let Roxy go in first.

"Hey Roxy," said Cosmo and Wanda when Roxy came into the room

"Poof,poof," said Poof while giggling.

"Hey guys," replied back Roxy while sitting on Timmy's bed.

"Roxy, I hope you don't mind," said Timmy while getting out all his money "But I invited Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to come with us."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," replied back Roxy with wide eyes.

"Great, so where are we going?"

"Well were do you want to go?"

"How bout the arcade?"

"Sounds good to me." Timmy's godparents poofed into something onto Timmy so then his parents wouldn't see them and they went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad," yelled Timmy "I'm going to go hang out with Roxy, I'll be back later!"  
"Alright," yelled back his mom "Just be careful!"

"I will!" And with that they walked out the door.

They all had a great time at the arcade and as they were walking home, Timmy made them go inside an ice cream shop.

"I'll have triple chocolate fudge please," said Roxy to the man at the counter. She was about to take out her money but Timmy stopped her and said "Don't worry about, my treat."

"Are you sure," asked Roxy. She didn't want Timmy to spend all his money on her, but he nodded his head so she went to go sit down at the booth where Cosmo and Wanda were sitting at. They, right now, were disguised as kids their age. Poof was asleep, so they just kept him as an accessory on Timmy. Soon Timmy came back with all the ice-cream.

While walking home

Roxy stopped at where the alleyway was for her to get back to prison.

"Well this is where I need to split off," said Roxy "I'll see ya later Timmy."

"Want me to walk you home," asked Timmy.

"No I'll be fine, see ya." Roxy turned around and walked around the corner so then it made her look like she was actually going to a real home. When she made sure Timmy was well far away from the alleyway so then he wouldn't see her. She went to the end of the alleyway, waved her hand across the brick wall and went inside the black wooden door.

**Well did you guys like it? I hope ya did! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or comments about the story, it would be appreciated! I do not own FOP.**


	3. Saturday Night Lights

**Replies to reviews.**

**Greenluver14- I'm glad you think that my story sounds, and thanks for reviewing!**

**(There was no name)- Well I thought that would be a good place to stop! Anyways I didn't want to go into the next chapter. As I said before I'm trying my hardest... or at least I think I said that..**

**And thanks to ben56(is that right, sorry I'm going solely by memory) for the fave!**

**Thanks for reading it so far, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh and I don't really know why I named the chapter this... **

Ch.3 Saturday Night Lights

Roxy walked through the door to see Anti-Cosmo hovering there.

"How was your outing," asked Anti-Cosmo "Where did you go?"

"I went to the arcade then got some ice-cream," replied Roxy. She was telling the truth, just not the whole truth.

"You have video games here," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Yeah but not the ones at the arcade," That was true also but she also needed reasons to get away from thee hell she lived in.

"Then I can get them."

"Why don't you let me be and let me live my own life!"

"You don't have a life! You are a slave and you work for me, and so if you are a slave it means you have no life!" Roxy stared at him with evil eyes, she was about to say something super nasty but she took a deep breath and trudged to her room. She sighed and sat down on her black beanbag chair and took a good look around her room. When she first showed up here the room was all black with just a small bed with a spring mattress. When she said all black, she meant all black. The walls were black stone, the door was black wood and the floor was black cement. But when she earned enough money she went over to a store and bought stuff to liven the room up. The wall was still black but she added posters and pictures all over it. She added in some more furniture. She had a black and pink desk, a pink nightstand, and two pink and black side tables. She also bought a better bed with pink, black and green covers, she bought a couple of beanbag chairs, she also bought a T.V and one day she was complaining about how she had nothing to do and Anti-Cosmo bought her a whole bunch of video games, the first and only nice thing he ever did. She then later bought herself a digital camera and a laptop computer.

Roxy grabbed her purse and looked at all the pictures she took while she was hanging out with Timmy not even a half an hour ago. She laughed at most of them because they were all making funny faces. When she got at the last one, she smiled softly at what she saw. She had Wanda take the picture. It was Her (Roxy) and Timmy in front of the ice-cream shop and they were smiling wildly with their arms on each shoulder. She then thought of something. She quickly got out of her beanbag and went over to her laptop. She put the camera connecter into the computer and converted all the pictures onto the laptop. When that was done she printed the last picture and taped it onto her wall.

"I'll get you a real frame tomorrow," Roxy whispered to the picture "I promise."

Next morning (Saturday)

Roxy woke up with her alarm going off._ Why is that going off _Roxy thought to herself _It Saturday! Oh yeah, I have to make breakfast for Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop._ Roxy groaned as she got up from her comfortable bed and put her feet onto the the cold black cement floor. Roxy shivered from the cold of the cement floor but ignored it her best.

Roxy walked into the giant kitchen. Suddenly three tubes fell down on Roxy's head.

"Ow," groaned Roxy while rubbing her head and picking up the three tubes. She opened them and noticed the tubes had the orders of food for the three Anti-Fairies. Roxy sighed and her shoulders slumped as she saw the orders of food. They were _huge_. Who knew that Anti-Fairies ate so much. She rolled her eyes and got cooking. When she was done cooking, Roxy was carrying all food up the stairs and boy was it hard. She would just make three trips to save the trouble but for some odd reason they all liked to get their food at the same time. Somehow she got up the stairs without spilling the food. She also somehow got to balance one of the trays on her foot long enough to knock on the door.

"What is it," she heard Anti-Cosmo say through the closed door.

"I have your food ready," Roxy grunted. The food seemed like it was getting heavier every passing second.

"Come in," she then heard Anti-Cosmo sigh. She didn't get it, he makes her make their food and bring it up to their room and he sounds annoyed now! Ugh sometimes she really didn't get her master or what goes through his mind.

Roxy carefully opened the door while trying not to spill the food, she walked into the large black room and she started setting up the food on the little table he had in there and then thought of the thing she had promised last night to a little picture.

"Anti-Cosmo," started Roxy, but Anti-Cosmo cut her off by saying "Master."

"Right, Master," she said while mentally rolling her eyes at the person she liked to call a little floating twit "I'm going out again."

"To where," he asked.

"I'm going to go buy some picture frames." Wow for the first time in a long time, she actually told the whole truth. Anti-Cosmo sighed and said "Fine." She nodded her head after she was done setting up and quickly left.

Roxy went into her room and picked out just a comfortable outfit. Black sweatpants, a Likin Park t-shit (the one she wore on her first day of school) and her regular bright pink vans. She grabbed her purse and her camera (just in case, you never know what you will see!) and left to the store.

With Timmy

Timmy was reading comic books while his fairy godparents where playing with his fairy god brother. It was a pretty quiet Saturday morning. His Dad left for work and his Mom was doing what ever she did on these types of mornings.

"Timmy," he heard his Mom say while knocking on his door. His fairies quickly turned into fish and went into their fishbowl "I'm going shopping, want to come with?" His Mom was now in his room.

"No thanks," replied Timmy with a bored expression.

"Well then I'll just have to call Vicky the babysitter," His Mom started to say but Timmy cut her off by saying "No, no, no. I'll go with you." His Mom smiled and said "Great! Be in the car in ten minutes." Timmy nodded and his Mom left his room. His fairies got out of their fish form and Cosmo asked "But I thought you hated shopping Timmy."

"I do," said Timmy while looking up to Cosmo "But I hate Vicky even more." After he said that his fairies transformed into accessories onto Timmy and he went downstairs and into the car.

With Roxy

Roxy walked out of store with a satisfied look on her her face. When she rounded the corner, she saw a flash of pink then something, or shall I say _someone_. She groaned as she hit the ground. She gasped as she realized what happened and she looked inside the bag. She sighed in relief when she saw that none of the frames where broken.

"I'm so sorry," said the person that she bumped into. The person stuck out his hand and helped her up.

"It's fine it was," but her voice trailed off when she saw it was "Oh, hey Timmy!" He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Roxy," his smiled growing wider "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she said while looking down at her bag "I just went to the store for some picture frames." Timmy was about to say but his mom came up. They guesses that saw the whole crash accident that happened between the two.

"Are you all right Timmy," she said "You should be more careful next time."

"It's alright Mrs. Turner," Roxy said "No harm done."

"Oh hello Roxy," Timmy's mom said in a delighted voice "How are you?"

"I'm good." Roxy was about to say bye and go back to the prison she has to call home but Timmy said "Hey Roxy want to go to the arcade with me?"

"Well I don't know..." her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure if Anti-Cosmo would be mad at her for being out so long only to get some picture frames.

"Come on," he begged "Just for an hour?" Roxy sighed in defeat and said "Fine, but only for an hour, then I have to get home." Timmy smiled and they started to walk away. Roxy turned around and said "Bye Mrs. Turner." She didn't get a reply back, though because Timmy's mom was to busy looking at something in a window. Roxy turned away from Timmy's mom and they ran for the arcade.

While walking home

"So are you going to the dance tonight," asked Timmy while they were walking home, his face blushing a little bit.

"The dance," asked Roxy in confusion.

"Yeah," he said "You know the school dance?" Roxy stopped short her eyes going wide.

"Oh my gosh," she said "I totally forgot! I'll see you there later tonight Timmy!" She then bolted down the street.

Roxy bolted inside the giant and ran into her bedroom. She threw (carefully) the frames on her bed and started digging through he closet.

"It's all wrong," she screamed. Then after of at least two hours, she found the perfect dress. It was black with pink circles on it. She grabbed a pair of black and red tights and ran to the bathroom to put on her makeup.

While she running, she ran into Anti-Cosmo.

"Oops," she said while picking herself off the ground "Sorry for that master." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did she just say _sorry _to _Anti-Cosmo_? Wow, she must be in a _really _good mood.

"Just watch where you going next time," said Anti-Cosmo, while dusting himself off. She gave a curt nod and was about to run off again, but Anti-Cosmo stopped her by saying "Where are you running off to anyways?"

"Bathroom," she said "To go put my makeup on," she replied

"And where are you going after that," asked Anti-Cosmo while looking at her fancy dress.

"Oh, there's a school dance tonight and I totally spaced so I have to hurry," she said. Anti-Cosmo nodded and let her pass.

Roxy decided on light sparkly pink eyeshadow, light pink lip gloss, she added black eyeliner to the eyeshadow and then quickly painted her nails black. By the time her nails dried it was time to leave and walk to the school. She put on her pink shoes and started to walk out of the door, but Anti-Cosmo stopped her, again.

"So what time will you be back," he asked.

"Um," said Roxy "I don't really know, but my estimate time would be around eleven." Anti-Cosmo nodded and let her outside. Roxy stepped outside, feeling giddy for two reasons. One; She gets to see Timmy, and two; it;s her first dance!

She smiled softly and started to walk to her school, but little did she know that she was being followed.

**So did you guys like this chapter? Who do you think is following her? Well I'm pretty sure if you do have a guess, then it's the right one! Tell me your guess in a review or just plain review! I do not own FOP.**


	4. Betrayal

**Reply to Reviews**

**KrustyKrabFunfair (is that right?)-Thanks for adding this in your favorite story list!**

**Ben56ten (ok I think I have it right this time!)-Thanks for understanding about my forgetfulness and thank you SO much for saying I write great, it makes me feel so good inside!**

**Alright an explanation why I haven't updated in a while, I was grounded. My parents took away my laptop so I couldn't type this chapter till now. Also I'm doing a play (it's called Seussical the Musical) and practice is taking up a lot of my time too, so I'm really sorry! **

**Anyways I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. Enjoy and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! **

Ch.4 Betrayal

Timmy glanced around nervously while tugging at his collar. He saw guys begging for Trixie to dance with them. Veronica in the background, glaring enviously at her. Aj, Chester and his back up friend Elmer dancing with Aj's creations, but not _her_.

"Hey Timmy what's wrong," asked Cosmo. Him and Wanda were standing next to Timmy while wearing signs that said 'Real Humans' on it. Poof was just there, no one really noticed him much.

"I don't see her," muttered Timmy, not really paying any attention to the question.

"Who, the tooth fairy," asked Cosmo, which caused Wanda to smack him upside the head.

"No her," growled Wanda "He's looking for Roxy." Suddenly they saw get this big goofy smile on his face and they looked over to see Roxy standing at the door wearing a black dress with pink circles, red and black tights and her regular pink shoes. Her pink sparkly eyeshadow danced off her eyes and her black nail polish flashed with the dance lights. When she saw them, hey face broke into a big grin and she quickly walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi Roxy," said Cosmo and Wanda while Timmy looked at her with wide eyes. She giggled at his expression and said "Hey Timmy, want to go dance?" He blinked a couple of times before Wanda jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and he slowly nodded. Roxy giggled and practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

"They grow up so fast," wailed Cosmo as they walked away. Wanda rolled her eyes and just patted him on the shoulder.

"So why is your hair purple," asked Timmy while they slowed dance. He was super nervous and Roxy could tell. She laughed while rolling her eyes and said "Kathy and I were just being stupid. One time we had a sleepover and we were playing truth or dare. Well she dared me to dye my hair blonde, I had brown hair back then, so I told her that if I died mine blonde she would have to dye her's brown, she had blonde hair, and she accepted. Well when we put in the dye, we accidentally left it in to long and mine turned purple and her's turned blue." Timmy nodded and said "So do you just re-dye it when it starts fading?" Roxy looked down and whispered "It doesn't fade, since I'm a bornagain this became my hair color."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Timmy.

"Oh it's alright." They were silent for a little bit and Timmy said "Roxy I n-need to tell y-you something."

"Alright what is it," she said. Timmy took a big breath and said "Roxy, I really li-" Suddenly he got cut off by a big explosion sound and everybody (well besides his fairies, him and Roxy) and everything freezing in their position.

"W-what's going on," asked Timmy when his fairies joined them.

"No," whispered Roxy "Not now?"

"What," asked Timmy turning to her.

"Timmy, I've got to tell you something too. I'm really a sla-" but she was cut off by the roof being blown off and three fairies, or shall I say, anti-fairies floating down to them.

"Good work Roxanne," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Are you with them," asked Timmy to Roxy. She tried to explain it to him that they made her work for them but she couldn't find the right words.

"You are aren't you," accused Timmy.

"No Timmy it's not like that," Roxy tried to explain. Suddenly Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were trapped under a giant butterfly net.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof," wailed Timmy.

"Timmy don't do it," pleaded Roxy, but it was to late. Anti-Cosmo had already blasted Timmy. Roxy tried to go to him, but Foop stopped her by tugging on her necklace and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your precious charm broken." Roxy looked up at Anti-Cosmo and growled "You monster." He smirked at her and said "I know." And with a wave of his wand, they poofed into his castle and the party unfroze and went on as if they were never there and that never happened.

**Okay I know this chapter is like short but I need to stop here! Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own FOP or the original idea for the story! **


	5. What really happened

**Reply to reviews**

**Limegreenpandagirl- Lol, you're welcome! I'm trying not to make it a lot like yours so I'm glad to hear that there are differences. And I'm glad you're liking the story!**

**Well not much to stay right now, so enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.5 What really happened

Roxy stared sadly into the bar cage, longing to go in there and comfort the boy inside.

"Timmy," she whispered "Are you asleep?" No reply. She sighed while leaning her back against the bars while muttering :I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly she saw a black shadow in front of her. She looked up to see Foop and Anti-Cosmo standing, well floating, in front of her. She waited for them to say anything, but they didn't. They just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Anti-Cosmo," she said after some minutes of an uncomfortable silence "If Foop's name is the backwards spelling of Poof, then why isn't yours Omsoc?" She looked behind her to see if Timmy would laugh, but her didn't even flinch. She sighed again and turned back around.

"You know that's not why we're here," said Anti-Cosmo "We came here to ask a few questions." She raised an eyebrow, indicating what they wanted to ask, but they just stayed there, not saying anything.

"Well what is it," she snapped. She was getting really annoyed by these two.

"Don't need to be so rude," scolded Foop (which caused Roxy to roll her eyes) "We just wanted to know what you knew about Timothy's fairies."

"Don't you already know everything about them," asked Roxy "Since, you know, you guys are their counterparts?" When Foop and Anti-Cosmo just glared at her, she sighed and said "Alright I'll tell you everything I know." They both got an eager look on their faces and they leaned.

"Okay what I know is, is that their names are Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, and they grant wishes for Timmy," she looked up at them and noticed they were glaring at her and she said "What? I didn't say the information was fresh!" She looked back in the cage and noticed that Timmy still hadn't moved.

"If you really want to know what I know, I know nothing," she muttered. She suddenly felt a sharp pain come across her face. She gasped in pain and looked up to see Anti-Cosmo glowering at her and Foop with his hand raised with a smug look on his face.

"What was that for," she whimpered, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Don't lie to us," yelled Anti-Cosmo "We know you know something! Now tell us the truth before you get hurt even more."

"That was the truth," she wailed, but it didn't help. They both picked her up with magic and slammed her against the cold black stone wall.

"I let you live here and this is how you repay me," he yelled again as he brought her up face to face.

"I swear," she pleaded "I don't know anything! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Foop said while floating up next to her "What shall we do with her, father?" Anti-Cosmo looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered "For now will stick her in with Timothy." She poofed up keys, opened the cell and threw her in there. She landed on the cement floor with a sickening crunch. They slammed the cell door and poofed away.

"Great," she muttered while looking at her wrist "They broke my wrist." She curled up in a corner and silently cried. She felt lonely and hurt, both emotionally and physically. She clutched her wrist as she pulled her knees to her chest and cried in them.

"Roxy," she heard a small timid voice say. She snapped her head up to see Timmy kneeling in front of her.

"Did you hear everything," she asked. He nodded his head and said "I'm sorry for thinking that you were with them, I shouldn't have judge you." They were both silent for a while before Roxy said "Well as my Dad use to say, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Timmy let out a small laugh before saying "So how did you end up living with Anti-Cosmo anyways?"

"Well it happened like this."

_Flashback_

Why did I suggest this? _Roxy thought to herself as she felt herself being pulled down farther into the lake. She and Kathy were bored and decided to see who could swim out farthest, of course it was Roxy's idea. _

_As they were swimming the storm became worse and she was hit by a giant wave. It pulled her under, but something got caught on her foot and she was being pulled down even farther. Suddenly everything went black._

"_What happened," muttered Roxy. She looked around and noticed she was laying under a tree in the cemetery. She gasped at what she saw. She slowly walked over to were a funeral service was going on. There were people, people she knew, walking past a small casket. She followed behind her Aunt Fran. She hasn't been spotted yet, which she thought was weird. _

_She looked in the casket and gasped in horror at what she saw. It was her. Except just paler. She was wearing a gold dress, flowers, roses of course, in her hand, and her eyes were closed._

I can't be dead_ she thinks to herself. She backed away in horror, wanting to get away from the scene she was witnessing. She ran until she saw someone, someone who she thinks she can trust. Kathy._

_She ran up to Kathy with her arm wide out while crying "Kathy, what's going on?" But Kathy wasn't paying attention. Kathy was just looking down at the ground with tears rolling down her face. When Roxy tried to close her arms around Kathy, she just passed right through her._

"_No," Roxy practically yelled "No, this can't be happening! I'm only ten, I still have so much life to live! I can't be dead! No please no!" She looked around, and yet, no one heard her. She burst into tears and ran away._

_She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't really care. All she knew is that she needed to get away. Suddenly she tripped over something._

"_How is it that I can pass through people but not rocks," She muttered as she picked herself up._

"_Are you alright my dear child," a voice asked behind her. She whirled around to see a strange little blue man floating, yes floating, in front of her._

"_Y-you can see me," she asked in a shaky voice._

"_Why of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?" She looked behind her, she could see make out the outline of the tent for the funeral, _her _funeral. _

"_Because no one else can." She whispered._

"_Well of course _they _can't, but _I_, can't. I know you died Miss Roxanne." She gasped and asked "How do you know my name?" He smirked at her and said "I was brought here to help you. How would you like to be alive again?" She didn't even hesitate to let out an ecstatic "Yes!" He brought an object that had a black stick with a black star on it, and with a wave of it, she felt herself become more whole, not lost. _

"_So I'm alive," she asked._

"_Yes," he replied while nodding his head "You're called a bornagain when this happens. That necklace pendant that has now appeared on you can not be broken or cracked. If it is then you'll disappear to wherever you're supposed to go when you die. Got it? Good. I'll be back in two days to see how you're doing." And with that, he was gone._

_She smiled broadly and ran back to where the funeral was being held place._

"_Kathy," she squealed while hugging her when she reached her destination "I'm not dead anymore!"_

"_What are you talking about," Kathy said with disgust in her voice, while pushing Roxy off of her "I don't know you."_

"_Yes you do! It's me, Roxy, your best friend!" Kathy's eyes widened in hurt "Do you find this as some kind of sick joke? My best friend just died! Get out of here you freak." By now everyone else was staring at Roxy. No one greeted her back or jumped for joy that she was alive again. She looked in the casket and saw herself._

_Roxy back away slowly then ran off again. She ran towards an abandoned park and sat on the bench. __She put her head in her hands and cried silently._

"_Why me," she whispered to herself "I didn't want this. I didn't want this." She cried and cried and cried. She didn't know what time it was, but she finally fell asleep on the park bench._

_The next day wasn't very productive. She mostly just paced, then cried, paced some more. She didn't realize what she was wearing until then. She looked down and noticed she wasn't that pretty gold dress in her casket, and she wasn't wearing the outfit she was wearing when she died. No, this outfit had much more meaning to her than those. It was her favorite black Linkin' Park t-shirt that she got at the concert she went to with Kathy. She had on her pink skinny jeans, the ones she wore when she met Kathy. Roxy called these her 'lucky' pants. She was also wearing pink shoes, ones she never saw before in her life. Her old life._

_She fell asleep against a tree while thinking about her best friend. Kathleen Bridger._

_The next day Roxy woke up with tears streaming down her face. She didn't really remember what the dream was about, but all she remembered was blue and black surrounding her. This brought back memories. Memories she didn't want to think about, but they forced themselves into her mind. She put her head in her hands again and cried even harder than before._

"_Is there something wrong child," a voice asked, a voice she recognized. She looked up to see the same strange blue floating man. She shook her head no and said "No one remembers me."_

"_Well of course they don't," he practically laughed "Everybody you know can't recognize you. It's against the rules of being a bornagain."_

"_Then what an I supposed to do," she wailed "I have no where to go." The blue man stopped to ponder this and said "Fine, I'll let you live with me and my wife, but you'll have to be our servant, but it won't be that bad. We probably won't even need you."_

"_You'll do that for me," she asked while wiping her eyes. He nodded and grabbed her hand. Before they poofed away he said "Oh and by the way, my name is Anti-Cosmo."_

_End of flashback_

"But of course he was lying to," she said with a harsh laugh.

"I'm so sorry," Timmy said. He never knew that her life had been that bad. He couldn't imagine finding out died, came back to life but to only realize that your best friend and your family don't even recognize you, then doomed to live the rest of your life with a guy like Anti-Cosmo.

"it's okay." she muttered. Her wrist had been killing her the whole time. She hated Anti-Cosmo so much.

"We need to get out here," Timmy suddenly said "But how!" Roxy laughed as she walked over to the cage door and said "Leave it up to Foop and Anti-Cosmo to leave the keys in the door." She slipped her hand (the good one) and unlocked the cage.

"Come one," she said while opening the cage door "Lets go find your godparents."

**How did you like it? Leave a review and let me know. I do not own the idea for this story or FOP.**


	6. Authors Note

Okay I know everyone hates these (yes even I) and I tried so hard not to make one of these, but sadly, yes it's an author note :(

So I'm so sad to say but I can't do any of my stories for a while. Why, you ask? Well my family and I are moving, which I'm hating. Also my life has been really hard on me right now and that's why I haven't been updating for a while.

On the bright side I will be able to write two stories because those are pre-written. The first is 'The twelve Elements'. Some of you might already be reading that one. The second is an Alice in Wonderland story that I've decided to post, it already has six chapters written, so that will be coming soon.

Again I'm really, REALLY soory, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient and nice to me while I have been writing. I promise I will get back to writing my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks everyone again and I hope you forgive me!


End file.
